<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dirty Crime Boy and His Bee Loving Love-Interest by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651632">The Dirty Crime Boy and His Bee Loving Love-Interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also yes i will make so much sbi i love the dynamic sm, go ahead hate on me, hate just fuels me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo, to everyone else they seemed inseparable, almost completely joined at the hip. That is, until Tommy was taken, Tubbo followed and for some reason they got themselves landed right smack dab in the middle of a revolution.</p><p>listen ok im aware they dont like shipping but im only doing this to cope with my hyperfixation and to help others cope. you looked for this, if you don't like it please just leave im not trying to hurt anyone. the ship isnt sexualized and the only reason its at teen and up is because of a few sex jokes(none directed towards minors), language, and violence.</p><p>updates are few and far in between i blame discord. anyways stan green beans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-For the Love of God Why is There a Dirty Crime Boy in My Salad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer morning when a certain green man felt something shift. As far as he knew, nothing had changed. Yet, the air felt different, he felt different. He passed it off as a fluke, but little did he know that in the future he would look back on this day and regret not nipping the source of all his problems in the bud.</p><p>Across the country, and a bit to the left, there was a man in his garden. This man happened to be Phil. Now Phil was a simple man. All he wanted was for his garden to grow and his sons to be happy. Back in his younger years he was known as Philza, a force to be reckoned with, but fatherhood had mellowed him out. Now all he wanted was to chill in his garden, getting some lettuce for his two sons Techno and Wilbur. However, he wasn’t aware of the small child hiding in his lettuce patch. Once Phil heard the sniffling, his brain immediately went into ‘Comforting Father Figure Mode’ as he slowly moved towards the patch, making enough noise to let the child know he was there but not enough to startle him.</p><p>“What’re ya doing here bud?” Phil tried to keep his tone as soft as possible, not wanting to startle the young boy, probably around the age of nine.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I just needed food. I...um...I’ll-” The boy’s eyes rolled back in his head and Phil assumed he had fainted. </p><p>“Oh bother, what to do, what to do?” Phil mumbled under his breath, eventually deciding to carry him back to his house.</p><p>Once the boy woke up, admittedly a bit confused and hostile. But after a bit of reassuring the boy came to be known as Tommy. Phil offered to give him a place to stay, and based off of the dirt on his face, the fact you could see his ribs, and his hostile exterior, this was just what Tommy needed.</p><p>When Techno and Wilbur came home from playing outside, it was no surprise that the twins were shocked. Once Phil explained that Tommy would be staying with them for a while, it was natural for them to infer he was being adopted just like they were. Maybe Phil was a bit apprehensive towards immediately growing emotionally attached to the child he’d just met about an hour ago but seeing the smiles on his boy’s faces when they thought they were getting a little brother ended any discussion, Tommy was being adopted whether he liked it or not.</p><p>Over the next few months not only did Tommy adjust to his new family, but another family moved in close by. Their new neighbors became known as Schlatt and his son Toby, or more affectionately known as Tubbo. From the moment they met Tommy and Tubbo seemed to be the closest of friends, even at such a young age of eight and nine, they forged a bond rivaled by no other, they seemed to be simultaneously the best of friends and minor annoyances.  </p><p>“Oi Tubbs did you see that dead rat out there?”<br/>
"Ewww get that away from me!!"</p><p>It was adorable and endearing to others but as they grew up the things they told each other got more complex. For example, one summer after training, the two were lying in the grass, barely even paying attention to anything but the clouds and the others' words.<br/>
“Do you ever wonder where we came from Tom?” Tubbo seemed to be genuinely curious instead of existential so Tommy decided to make a joke out of it. “Well I sure know where I came from.”, he replied in jest. “Where?” Tubbo replied, bracing himself for a joke that a ten year old really should not be making. “My mothers v-” Tommy was cut off by Techno shouting “Tommy c’mere someone needs to see you!” from the house. Dusting off his cargo shorts, Tommy bid goodbye to his friend, who said he’d follow soon and unknowingly walked towards his biggest regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Laundry Detergent and Chloroform are NOT the Same Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so<br/>this one took a bit to write because of some stuff going on right now<br/>and its not betaed because im impatient and kinda awkward ab those things ngl<br/>but anyways<br/>the usual do NOT put these in their discords, do not but this in their twitch chats, its purely about their online personas and its to cope w my hyperfixation and to help others cope</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After walking back to the house, Tommy noticed a peculiar figure waiting for him alongside his family. The person was decked in green robes and only had a white mask covering their face. “Tommy! Listen here ok? This is Dream, you and Wilbur are gonna go with him for a little bit ok?” Phil looked terrified but handed Tommy and his confused brother duffel bags while the faceless man just stared at them. The men grabbed the two and started dragging them towards a nearby wagon. The vehicle has a hooded roof and bars along the side. Tommy felt chills run throughout his entire body and looked up to avoid them.<br/>
Whilst scanning the surrounding area he saw a shadow in a tree. Upon further inspection Tommy saw a head of dark hair and a green sweater. Tubbo had somehow gotten in the tree and was watching the scene below him, shaking from what was probably the knowledge that his best friend was leaving him. Tommy tried to call out to him but he felt what was presumably a rag against his mouth and an arm around his neck. He heard Techno shout but when he looked over his brother was being held back by Phil, who just blinked away tears. Tommy felt his thoughts grow foggy and his mouth tasted almost exactly like soap. His eyes fell shut then-</p><p>The first thing Tommy noticed when he woke up was his headache. The next thing was the fact that his eyes were covered and that he could hear someone whispering. Tommy lifted up the blindfold, and saw Wilbur in the corner of the wagon. He seemed to be humming a song to calm himself. </p><p>“You alright over there bud?” Wilbur asked, “My head hurts a whole lot. Where are we?” Tommy looked around in confusion, his wooden surroundings seeming unfamiliar. “We appear to be on the road, where to is what I'm curious about.” Wilbur pondered. </p><p>There was a thud then Tommy practically flew across the cart. A nail that stuck out from the side scratched the side of his face and he felt blood rushing from the wound. “Alright, brownie you’re out.” He heard one of the men yell. In a blur, he saw the doors fly open, a pair of armd grab his brother, and throw him out onto the road. “Wil-” Tommys screams died in his throat as a rag was clapped over his mouth. Once again his mouth tasted like soap and his eyes fell shut.</p><p>When Tommy woke up, all he could see was darkness. “Oh sorry about that! I didn’t realize you were awake!” A voice spoke from above him spoke quietly in an accent that sounded similar to Tubbos. Tommy's mind raced at the thought of Tubbo. Was he ok? Did Dream get him too? Where is he?</p><p>“I’m sure you’re confused, let me help out out there.” The person helped him up and removed his blindfold. The child's eyes burned as the harsh light in the room seeped in. The man helped walk him over to the door and rang a bell. “That’s the servant bell, they’ll help you get cleaned up. I’m George by the way.” The man(or George) spoke in a posh fashion, obviously a person of power. A servant rushed in and quickly bowed to George before sizing Tommy up and bringing out a washcloth and leading him over to the washroom.</p><p>Even through his grumbles, the child ended up in clean clothes, in front of a mirror. They’d also done something to his hair, made it darker and shorter. George explained that it was for his safety, he seemed to be eager to get to know Tommy, asking all sorts of questions. The pampering didn’t distract Tommy though, he kept looking out the window longingly, towards the trees, hoping to spot his Tubbo in the branches. </p><p>“I know you miss your home, but you can’t go back Tommy, you understand that right?” Tommy snapped his head back towards his new mentor. He looked so upset so George decided to take him on a tour of the castle and the grounds. There was a nice demon just outside the doors talking to a man with what appeared to be a headbox on. “Bad! Meet Tommy!” George called out. The demon excitedly ran over with a smile and greeted the child. Despite his terrifying exterior he seemed to be a genuinely kind man and if Tommy couldn’t go back home(even if every time he asked why the conversation grew quiet and nobody would answer him), maybe he could live here for a bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaa ok this one took a bit longer becuz i got a bit bamboozled but aaaaaa i hope you enjoy :p(feel free to correct and spelling and/or grammar but pls be nice ab it aaaaa)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>